The overall goal of this project is to improve the health of all Americans by enhancing the quantity and quality of clinical and translational research. Building on an established and successful curriculum, we plan to expand the offerings of courses and training opportunities, widen our audience of learners, integrate the curriculum more fully into the University's electronic learning system, and improve the structured support for mentoring in the program. Over three years, our specific aims are to: Inaugurate a new Master of Science in Clinical and Translational Science program for surgeons with course work designed especially for the needs of young surgical investigators Offer two new courses in Bioinformatics Offer a new course in Quality Improvement Offer a new course in Advanced Topics in Biostatistics for Clinical Investigators Offer a practicum on Secondary Data Analysis in cooperation with state and community agencies Offer more of the core curriculum via distance learning techniques Provide at least two high-quality mentors for every fellow Graduate our first class of graduate students with the Doctor of Philosophy in Clinical and Translational Science degree In addition, we plan to continue to attract, educate, evaluate, support and graduate clinicians and scientists to increase the quality and quantity of high-impact clinical and translational investigation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): This project aims to improve health care by increasing the quality and quantity of clinical and translational research done in America. We will accomplish this by expanding and enhancing an established curriculum to train investigators in Vermont.